happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuddles
Cuddles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. He is considered the original Happy Tree Friend and the show's (unofficial) mascot, despite Shifty being created first. Character Bio Cuddles is a yellow rabbit with pink cheeks who inexplicably wears pink bunny slippers. His white, fluffy, curly hair tuft and cotton tail look exactly the same. His ears move to match how he feels. For example, when he's happy/energized they'll stay up, and when he's upset/sad they'll drop down. Cuddles is one of the primary characters in the series. Like Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy, he appears in many of the advertisements. Cuddles was the second character to be created in Happy Tree Friends (the first being Shifty). Creator Rhode Montijo first drew him on a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. His voice is even performed by the co-creator of the show Kenn Navarro. Cuddles' personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand, he can be dangerously mischievous and fairly self-centered. Both of these characteristics have led to the death of both himself and other characters. On the other hand, he is usually lovable, friendly, sweet and caring, making his personality more complex than the others. As revealed in Sweet Ride, he is referred to as a skaterboy. He was seen to have multiple houses, but his official one is considered to be a hollow tree, as it is the only one to appear more than once (In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). He is particularly good friends with Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky, and Lumpy. Cuddles and Giggles are also very close friends, and it has been hinted several times they are romantically involved. Their relationship is most prominent in the Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and hinted at in the internet episode I Nub You. With 60 deaths, Cuddles is the character who has been killed the most times in the Happy Tree Friends franchise. He is also the character who has, so far, been killed by Flaky, Toothy, Disco Bear, Lumpy and Flippy the most (though to be fair, Flippy and Lumpy generally kill everyone in episodes in which they are featured). While he dies a lot in the Internet and TV series, Cuddles has survived in Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late than Never, and Double Whammy Part I (but not part 2). In the internet shorts he survives Water Way to Go, We're Scrooged!, I Nub You, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and You're Kraken Me Up. He also survives the False Alarm episode, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Youtube Copyright School, Oh Xmas Tree, and Star Kringle. In the HTF Break shorts he survived Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat and Happy New Year (Debatable). His deaths often involve his body getting sliced up, vehicles, and flying organs. Cuddles is one of the characters to have an account on Myspace. It mentions that he is actually allergic to carrots since they make him choke, though this was later denied in a 2015 tweet by Kenn Navarro. In addition, it mentions he collects powerful antique electric toothbrushes that and his fur is highly protected from the sun. He may look like a cute, cuddly, and sweet bunny rabbit (which is why his name is Cuddles) on the outside, but on the inside he's known as a rebellious Happy Tree Friend. His talents include extreme sports like skateboarding, surfing, and soccer. He even appears as literal a daredevil in Mime to Five. Cuddles loves listening to rock music, and he was once a member of "The Happy Tree Band". As evidenced in the Happy Tree Friends Break Seize the Day, Cuddles suffers from epilepsy the same way Handy does. He has appeared in one of the episodes of The God and Devil Show on God's keys, when they were chasing Robert Downey Jr. Cuddles is one of the characters to have more interactions with other characters in the series. He also made a cameo appearance on Gundarr, another Mondo show, in the form of a background totem. Cuddles' Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Kringle Roles Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Farmer - Don't Yank My Chain #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Soccer Player - A Change of Heart #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Daredevil - Mime to Five #Journalist - See What Develops #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Replacement Lead Guitarist/Rock Musician - In a Jam #Carol Singer - Kringle Karols, Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Fates Deaths Seen on computer and TV #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Is sliced in half by Lumpy's banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flies into a plane's engine. #Water You Wading For: Gets crushed by a whale. #Sweet Ride: Accidentally skateboards into a small stairway, cutting him in three pieces: His legs, his torso with the lower half of his head, and the higher half of his head. #This Is Your Knife: Has his face slashed off by a rock by Flippy, and is then cut open with a knife and has his intestines pulled out. #Happy Trails Pt. 1: Is cut in half by a school bus window. #Flippin' Burgers: Dies from massive blood loss when Flippy impales his throat with a straw. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Dies when Lumpy removes his IV to perform a magic trick. #Keepin' it Reel: May have died when Flippy smacks him using Flaky as a weapon. #Let it Slide: Is cut in half by a broken water slide. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is hit by Flippy's truck. ##Dies when zombie Flippy's brain explodes. #From A to Zoo: Has his eye pierced by a helium tank, filling his brain with helium. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Karols: Is impaled through the head by an icicle. #Ski Patrol: Is slammed into an ambulance, blown up by a helium tank, and buried in snow. #YouTube Live Episode: Is slammed against the walls of a crane machine multiple times. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Dies of blood loss when his hands are ripped off by a tunnel. #From Hero to Eternity: Explodes when Splendid gives him mouth to mouth. #And the Kitchen Sink: Is hit by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Has balloons tied around his neck, and is then shredded by a ceiling fan. #Ipso Fatso: Crashes his car into a tree, where his body is forced through a knot in tree. #Don't Yank My Chain: Falls into a well with his head stuck in the bucket, and is decapitated when the rope stops. #Concrete Solution: Dies when Sniffles' ambulance hits his car or when the highway bridge falls apart #Who's to Flame?: Is impaled vertically by a fence post. #Take a Hike: Is impaled on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Has half his body eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is ground to death in a pepper grinder. # Gems the Breaks: Is flung out of a bus when and flies into a wood chipper along with Toothy and Sniffles. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is sliced vertically into six pieces from a falling window frame. #Mime to Five: Is blown in half by a cannon with too much gunpowder in it. Likely dies of blood loss or the killer ducks. #Blast From the Past: ##Is launched off a seesaw into outer space, where he is frozen and then broken to pieces by a satellite. ##Same death as Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Is accidentally frozen by Splendid's ice breath, then shattered into a bunch of ice cubes by Splendid's laser vision. #Home Is Where the Hurt Is: Is accidentally knocked into a wood slicer by Mole. #Aw, Shucks!: Is sliced vertically in half by a railroad crossing gate. #Wipe Out!: Is impaled on a buoy. #Wingin' It: Is cut in half by an airplane tray table when Lumpy, who was sitting in front of Cuddles, reclines his seat. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Unknowingly drinks a bottle of hair growth formula and suffocates on the hair that grows inside of him. #In a Jam: Has an IV full of chair cushioning unknowingly administered to him by Mole, causing his body to expand to the size of a recliner. Dies from suffocation and/or having his internal organs crushed. #Junk in the Trunk: Is forced through a pulley. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is cut to pieces by the tail of Flippy's helicopter. #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II): Is crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van crashes into the house. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Gets impaled through his mouth by a pipe. #Can't Stop Coffin: Is crushed by Lumpy's truck. #Peas in a Pod: Is killed by a Pod Lumpy with a mop. #Seize the Day: Suffers an epileptic seizure, gets electrocuted by Lumpy, and is then choked by game controller. #Wrath of Con: Is squashed in the comic con convention center. #Strain Kringle: Is impaled through the eye by a telescope. #A Bit of a Pickle: Gets his ears and feet sliced off by Lumpy when his car door slams shut on him, and probably dies later from blood loss. #See You Later, Elevator: Gets half his body cut in half when an elevator door closes on him. Likely dies of blood loss or from the fiery explosion. #Claw: ##Death 1: Has his lower half ripped off by Lifty and Shifty, causing his intestines and blood to pour out. ##Death 2: Has his skin ripped off by a claw. (Debatable, since Flaky suffered a similar injury in Class Act and survived.) #New Season Trailer: Is shot in the head numerous times by Flippy. #Breaking Wind: Is broken in half when Splendid flies through him. #Buns of Steal: Is decapitated by Lifty's veins. #Cubtron Z: Has his head crushed against a building by Cubtron. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Is crushed by a boulder. Debatable Deaths #Happy New Year: Has Lumpy's car door slammed on him. (Because no blood was seen) Additional #First Blood DVD Cover: Sticks a fork in an outlet and gets electrocuted. #DVD First Blood Promo: Is crushed by a large television after Lumpy managed to fix it. #DVD Second Serving Promo: Is left in a microwave and burns to death when the microwave is turned on. #Hot Topic/YouTube Live Promo: Gets slammed around to death by the mechanical claw in a crane game. #Slap Happy iPhone App: Would get sliced in half by a chainsaw, would have a pipe fall in his mouth and choke him, or would have gotten squished. #Get Into Advertising: Is crushed by a huge safe. #TV series volume 3 DVD cover: The Mole cuts his upper head off with scissors. #Winter Break: Is stabbed in the eye by a jack-in-the-box. Seen in Comics #HTF Comic #1 & #2: Gets mistaken for a piñata and whacked to death by Lumpy. #I Get a Kick Out of You: Has his head kicked off by Lumpy. #Big Bubble Trouble: Is killed when a large bubble popped. #Making a Good Bleed: Is killed in a car explosion. Seen in Arcade Games #Hot Potato: Dies in an explosion. #Fire Escape: Splatters on the ground. #Ice Slide: Is run over by Cro-Marmot. #Hare Trigger ##Dies after being shot out of a cannon and onto the ground. ##Is eaten by killer ducks. ##Has his intestines get wrapped around a shovel handle. #Lumpy's Lame Card Trick: (Card #2) Has his head severed when Lumpy tries pulling him out of a hat. #Sweet Ride Skate: Has his face scraped away against the ground. #Dumb Ways to Die: Has the same death as in Cuddles's Pet Smoochie Clean option; however, the shower concept is cut. Injuries Seen on computer and TV #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Has his arms get dismembered as he hangs onto the merry-go-round for dear life. #Water You Wading For: Gets attacked by multiple sea creatures. #Class Act: Has his head forced out of the hole in his costume, forming a bloody cylinder, which bounces down the stairs. Some fans call it the "Head Slinky". Oddly, the rest of his body still seems to remain intact, and in the shot featuring The Mole, Pop, and Cub, one of his hands reaches up. #I Get a Trick Out of You: Is sawed in half by Lumpy, with his intestines remaining uncut. #Keepin' it Reel: Is stabbed by Flaky's quills, and is smacked by Flaky, when Flippy uses Flaky as a weapon. #Ski Patrol: ##Has his broken leg constricted by a tight splint, completely shattering the bones. ##Is dragged though the woods from a helicopter, receiving many bad cuts. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: (Before death) Has his hands cut off by a small tunnel. #From Hero to Eternity: Is impaled through the eye with a sharp stone caught in a snowball thrown by Giggles. #Doggone It: Is attacked by a giant squid. #Take a Hike: (Before death) Has snake venom spat into his eyes, melting them and causing a severe reaction. #Mime to Five: Is shot out of a cannon by Toothy, which blows his waist in half. He later has his intestines wrapped around a pole. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Gets sick when The Mole drops chunks of Handy's brain in his drink. #In a Jam: (Before death) ##Is stabbed multiple times in the arm with a needle. ##Gets a needle stuck in his arm. ##Becomes very sickly from losing too much blood in donation. ##Has his right eye split in half when a string on his guitar breaks while auditioning for the "Happy Tree Band". ##Ruptures his ear drums and is knocked away by the sound of a loud amplifier. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Has half his face burned by coffee. #Can't Stop Coffin: (Before death) ##Scratches the tips of his fingers off while trying to get out of a coffin. ##Gets his head partly burned due to his coffin lighting on fire. ##Has half his face scraped off by Lumpy's truck, removing one of his eyes. ##Has his other eye taken out by The Mole, who mistakes it for an apple. #False Alarm Episode: Is thrown out of his car onto the pavement. #Wrath of Con: Has his ears ruptured by Splendid and his body set on fire. Additional #Blood Sample B: Has his ear cut off. #Don't forget the Sunscreen Wallpaper: Is bitten on the back by an alligator, revealing his buttocks. #Slap Happy: Has his cheek slapped by a finger, crashes into walls when device is shaken, and/or gets electrocuted. #Hare Comes the Sun July 2007 Calendar: Has the left side of his body severely burned by the sun. (Debatable, as his Myspace page states his fur is resistant to the sun.) #HTF Bunch Wallpaper: Is stabbed in the calf muscle by Flippy. #Hare Trigger: Same injury as in Mime to Five. #Deadeye Derby: Gets hit on the eyes, head, or body with rocks. (Character selection) Has his hand burned by a hot marshmallow. Number of Kills Additional Comics #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Sneezes into a can and blows Giggles' brain out. Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Flaky, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. #Run and Bun: Kills Lumpy by bumping into him and having his body sliced in half by his car door or by impaling his body on numerous spikes. He can also kill Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, and Lumpy's elephant. Miscellaneous #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Blows a trumpet in Giggles' ear, making her head explode. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 26.36% *TV series: 22.5% * Breaks & Kringles: 36.3% * Total Rate: 24.32% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow and Orange Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Epileptic Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:Shoes Category:Hair Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Run and Bun Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Kenn Navarro Category:Characters Voiced by Rhode Montijo Category:Characters who are Currently Dead